


Time Travellers Beware

by Mr_Waffles_8



Category: Original Work, Time travel - Fandom
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Science Fiction, Short, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Waffles_8/pseuds/Mr_Waffles_8





	Time Travellers Beware

[Be on the lookout, Time Drone(s) have been reported] Not much is known about them. Reports have described their appearance as floating helmets, not of this world or of human design. They’re of unknown origin, what they’re made of or when they’re from. Any unauthorised time travel will be destroyed/killed and your body will be sent back its point of origin. It is not known how they do this. Rumours say that they can teleport to their targets, can time travel and its theorised that they're the janitors/fixers of paradoxes in time. Rumours also suggest that they can warp reality at will and may also fix paradoxes in reality as well. These aren’t confirmed and are passed off as legends.

Note: It’s been brought to my attention that they might also use something called a “perception filter” which lets them appear as anyone or anything. A downside to this is that it drains their other systems and when they go to deal with their targets they have to show themselves. They might also use a memory wipe device. Their numbers aren’t confirmed.


End file.
